Sonic Character Poems
by Mephonix
Summary: Each Sonic Character has wrote a poem about themselves and their outlook on life.
1. Sonic's Poem

**Sonic's Poem**

I was born a prince, and grew up with two,

My eyes are emerald green, and my skin is blue.

I prefer to be alone, but don't mid the company of friends.

And a life with out chili dogs would be a life of sin.

My best friends name is Tails the fox,

He loves to tinker and invent robots.

And there's the girl who's named Amy Rose,

A girl who chases me through rain, sleet, or snow.

I'm really not nervous about dangerous things,

But put me near water and I will defiantly scream.

I love to run, though the green hills,

While destroying ole Eggheads robots of thrills.

Now love is a thing I can live with out,

But the way Amy Rose looks at me her loves no doubt.

But I guess saving the world or getting hurt doesn't phase me a bit.

But hey what's wrong with being laid back while just rolling with it.

So don't think of me strange, because what do you expect,

From a way past cool hedgehog named **Sonic.**


	2. Shadow's Poem

**Shadow's Poem**

Haunted By My Past

A lot of people wonder just who and what I am.

While others ask why is he here? Is he just a scam?

And I am hoping that one day that everyone will see,

The nicer side of myself, instead of comparing that faker to me.

Yes I really do hate it when they say we are alike.

To me he's a wanna be and a dyke.

As I sit here and wish I could just relax,

Instead of worrying about 50 years ago and be haunted by my past.

Maria Robotnik used to be the one I held near,

But ever since the G.U.N. solider took her life I've cried silent tears.

Yes I have anger for them built up inside, just waiting to be released,

This Ultimate Life form they refer to will soon become the Ultimate Beast.

Oh I just wonder how I would react if I saw Maria one day,

But I guess till then my pain will have to stay.

I've taken many blows to my body as well as my heart.

But now as each day passes my word slowly falls apart.

It just always seems pain will follow me no matter where I go.

For this 18 looking 50 year old hedgehog named **Shadow.**


	3. Silver's Poem

**Silver the Hedgehog**

I'm from the future, now is the past.

I have a mission, but don't know how much longer I will last.

Telekinesis is my power which I use at my best,

And my partner Blaze's flames can out burn the rest.

A creature has told me why my planet is covered by the flames,

And the Iblis Trigger is the one I have to blame.

I came back to the now, hoping to destroy this fiend

Who could do something so evil and so mean?

After he's gone my world will be better, I expect.

And this Mephiles guy says his name is Sonic.

I already met a black hedgehog named Shadow,

Who said, I shouldn't hurt Sonic, but see what happened ten years ago.

I think he's crazy, what could change my mind?

I mean I need to destroy that blue hedgehog instead so I can save my time.

"Please Elise no matter what happens don't cry."

With the results of a freak accident a girl's father died.

I placed her outside the cave and warped away.

I guess, Sonic's not the bad one any way.

I then saw Mephiles' powers was to destroy me.

But He with see how angry I can be.

So a new enemy, who I thought was a friend.

Well I'm not that ruthless, but this guy will see his end.

Cause I can now see through his manipulative fog,

I shall not perish, for I am **Silver the Futuristic Hedgehog.**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	4. Scourge's Poem

**Scourge the Hedgehog**

Green and Mean, I'm the one with a 'tude.

I don't care what people think of me, because I'm know I'm crude.

I own my own world, in it they all bow to me.

I am the one they better bow to or my wrath they will see.

My mother was hopper and my father isn't any more,

Especially after that peaceful stuff and happiness galore.

I think I'm pretty cool, people think I should just rot,

But at least there is one person who won't let me be forgot.

Her name Fiona the fox, that girl's mine,

She has all the right features, and her wanting to be evil makes her extra fine.

I hate people who think good, it what we should do.

Especially my dimensional twin with eyes green and quills of blue.

He's always a pest that gets in my way,

He's always stuck on Hero mode and soon he will pay.

Cause soon, I will rule every thing in sight,

I'll be king of all, both day and night.

With Fiona as my queen and Alicia booted out,

No one will have a say so, cause there will be no doubt.

But for now, I have other stuff to do,

Like watch out for Tails, Stripes, and that Hedgehog Blue.

But I will get what I want and desire the most,

And this kingdom with all its rules will be completely toast.

Cause my Kingdom and Mobius will soon merge

And every one will be ordered to bow to me…** Scourge.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
